


Thorki | Black hole in your heart [video]

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Thorki | Black hole in your heart [video]




End file.
